Holography can refer to the science and practice of making holograms. Holography can enable a light field, which is generally the product of a light source scattered off objects, to be recorded and later reconstructed when the original light field is no longer present, due to the absence of the original objects. The light field may be recorded in a medium referred to as a holographic recording medium. Once a light field is recorded in a holographic recording medium, the holographic recording medium may be referred to as a hologram.